Irresistible
by Buttonspaz
Summary: Control can be maintained through various ways, the most effective of these is both pain and pleasure. What happens when the jailed becomes uncontrollable? Fem Kyuubi X Naruto (Dark Fic)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything**

**This is my first attempt at something like this, and some of you might notice that it's similar to a creation made by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger. I realize that mine can't compare to the masterpiece that he's written, but I'd thought I'd take a shot.**

**Please no flaming, it's rated 'M' for a reason so that's that, and if you do have any issues with it, or any ways I could improve, make it constructive criticism please.**

**-oOo-**

**Begin**

**-oOo-**

Anger

Pure, everlasting, eternal, deep-rooted, all encompassing.

These were the words that could only explain the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the bijuu and the most maleficent of them all.

One might think that when a bijuu is sealed within a human sacrifice, a jinchuuriki, they are easily tameable, easily controlled. They would be wrong. Almost every human attempting to control a bijuu's will, attempting to control the limitless energy of a pure chakra being, breaks under the pressure.

But the Kyuubi is different, it doesn't crush its jinchuuriki, it doesn't destroy it for a chance at freedom. No, the Kyuubi tames its jinchuuriki, moulds it to become the perfect pet.

"**Hmmmm, laaa, hmmmm"**

A beautiful melody resounds from the inside of a metallic cage, the contents unable to be seen through a thick cloak of darkness.

"**Come here my love..."**

The voice once again called out, with a young boy of 16 answering the call. His feet glided towards the cage without his consent, his mind watching his body move, unable to control his actions.

"**Touch me my love..."**

The beautiful melody of a voice purred into his ear, the body of which was now able to be seen. It was a female, her beauty not being fit for a mortal's body, unattainable to the likes of mortals. Nine, hypnotizing tails swinging from the junction between her backside and back. Her skin milky white with hair as red as blood.

No matter how many times he tried, he was unable to resist her touch. The way her silky smooth hands flowed over his skin, her hot breath on the back of his neck, her soft caresses that made him moan oh so softly. She was in one word summed up completely in the eyes of the young boy.

Irresistible

Even as she raked her fingers up and across his back, the sharp appendages leaving deep wounds in their wake, and even as he screamed in pain and agony, he was unable to stay away from the demon and goddess in front of him.

She moved back further into the cage, prompting him with a single finger, taunting him further, and to his pleasure and misery, he was once again unable to resist.

Without command his body moved through the large metal gates, the only barrier between the two, and slowly followed the beauty deeper into the darkness. The boy could see the amused and lust filled eyes just beyond the veil of darkness, the way she formed a predatory smile that sent shivers down his spine.

He knew what was coming next, no matter how hard he tried to fight the urge, no matter how much resistance he put up, she broke through in a matter of moments.

As he reached her form in the darkness, her hands shot out and wrapped around his neck, her body pouncing as her legs wrapped around his mid section. He felt her hot breath against his neck as she left soft kisses up and down the length of his shoulder, her pelvis grinding against his as his body reacted without his permission.

She continued her ministrations even as she felt the growing appendage against her core.

The hands around his neck tightened and he was forced to the ground, the beauty still straddling him. He tried to move his hands but they didn't respond to his commands, lying limply to his side.

He let out a pained scream as his chest was torn to ribbons, courtesy of her claws, but he still couldn't fight back. He settled himself for staring at her face throughout the intense pain, and intense pleasure as she inserted him inside her. They both let out moans as she moved back and forth, healing the wound on his stomach.

This thing on top of him was a demon wearing a goddess's body, he could not escape and whatever he did, she would be watching him, taunting him with her finger, taunting him into her realm where she controlled everything.

And by everything, he meant everything, especially him.

She ground herself on him as she dug her claws into his thighs, deep enough to touch the bone; he let out a wailing scream of anguish as the tears he held back till now poured down his cheeks. But she was there to stop them, she healed the recently made wounds as she stuck her face close to his, tongue extending and licking the salty liquid off his cheeks before they could fall.

This was the torture that he was put through since he could remember. Ever since he was young he was subjected to this torture, to this pleasure, to the controlling of the demon inside him. This was there compromise, she could leave any time she wanted, and it was simple for a demon of her stature. But when he was still young and naive, she struck a deal, this was that deal. He'd give her anything she wanted in return for her solitude and imprisonment. This included the daily torture had he endured, she'd barely had to do anything and he was wrapped around her finger.

She moaned as she sucked his blood off her fingers, speeding up her movements at the euphoric feeling and taste of his warm life blood. He reeled in disgust and a slight hint of lust at her actions, he was used to this.

Used to her

She hovered over him like the demon she was, watching in enjoyment as he screamed in agony; she smiled that demonic smile down at him as he filled his gaze with all the hate building up inside.

"Fuck you, demon!"

If anything, his words seemed to amuse her, with her smile growing as she sped up her actions. His voice betrayed him as he let out another shuddering moan, it was too much too handle, the pain mixed with pleasure was getting to him.

"**Have you had enough my love?" **

These bittersweet words were whispered into his ear, sounding absolutely caked in honey, he almost gave in, but held strong. He couldn't do this for much longer; he just couldn't take this.

His strength and will was fading

"**Never let me go my love"**

He let out a wail of terror as his ear was bitten off completely, trying to lift his hand in reflex, but it didn't matter, his body wasn't responding to his actions. His cry subsided as she healed the wound; all were left were violent sobs raking his body.

He cursed this deal, why was he so naive back then, thinking that he could actually do something against this seductress. He'd had enough of being weak, he couldn't do anything, but his body betrayed his thoughts, his body knew his deepest secrets, ones that his mind refused to acknowledge.

The secret that he enjoyed her torture

The treatment had grown, it was addictive, her actions as she hovered over him, sending him into a pleasure induced heaven, while the pain from her torture sent his body crashing back down to earth, she kept him in balance. She had beaten him, she knew that simple fact.

He couldn't resist her

He was close, he could feel it building up inside him, and she was also speeding up. It was at this moment he made a decision, if he would be hers...

Then she would be his

Something clicked in his mind, and at this moment he shot up, surprising the other worldly demon as he wrapped his arms around her mid section, thrusting back as he felt the pressure build up to uncontrollable levels. Just before he let himself go, he did something he'd never imagined, he threw his head forward and caught her in a smouldering kiss, wrapping his tongue around hers as he tasted his own blood, finishing inside and holding her flush to his body.

She tore his face off of hers and growled a demonic growl, all she got in response was a small tired smile, he'd given up.

"**No woman can touch you! You are mine!"**

Her teeth tore into the junction between neck and shoulder as he softly held her there with a hand, biting down on her in the same place out of pure reflex.

They both laid there in the darkness, accepting the fact that something had been born in that dark cage.

The boy was about to sit up when the demon hovered over him, pushing him back onto the merciless floor, claws digging into shoulder before pulling out a chunk of shoulder muscle, leaving a gaping hole where his right shoulder used to be.

His pained scream was silenced as she covered his mouth with hers, her hand coming around to heal the wound. He could feel her body move onto his as she gave a devilish smile.

"**You have nothing to worry about; I'll look after you..."**

That smile promised both pain and pleasure...

Something he couldn't wait to explore.


End file.
